When It Rains
by immafermata
Summary: Songfic following Smile. Bobby and Alex talk things out.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Law and Order or the song, sadly.

**A/N: **So, this is set after Smile. I know that it's like ten years too late, but whatever. Songfic!

**When It Rains**

Ever since the ordeal with Joe Dutton's real killer, things were on the edge between Bobby and Alex. The next case came so quickly that they didn't really have time to talk things out. They mentioned what transpired but they didn't really hash it out.

Alex had been pretty upset. She didn't blame Bobby per se, but she wasn't very happy with him. She however didn't tell him this. She retreated into herself and didn't tell anyone what she was thinking.

Bobby tried to be as sensitive to Alex as he could. He could tell that she wasn't very happy with him. He didn't press conversation. He did the same thing to her. When she was ready they would talk.

_And when it rains,  
__On this side of town it touches, everything  
__Just say it again and mean it.  
__We don't miss a thing  
You made yourself a bed  
__At the bottom of the blackest hole  
__And convinced yourself that  
__It's the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

Leslie turned to Bobby, furious. "Good research. I researched you too. You think you're brilliant? You will never make senior partner!"

"Could be right." Bobby said solemnly.

Leslie then turned to Alex. "And you! You'll never make captain either. You'll be tainted by him. He's insubordinate, unstable. How long before he loses it and takes you down with him?!"

The uniformed cops then dragged her out.

Alex then stood facing the window. Bobby walked up behind her.

"You worried about what she said?" Bobby asked. "That your career is tainted by me?"

Alex was playing nervously with the file she had in her hands. "I used to."

"And now?" Bobby questioned.

Alex took a breath. "It's too late." She looked up at Bobby for a second before walking out.

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_Oh, oh, I need an ending.  
__So why can't you stay  
__Just long enough to explain?_

Alex walked out and just kept on walking. She went straight to the SUV. She didn't wait for Bobby. _He can find his own way home. _Alex thought to herself.

She drove in the direction of her home. She couldn't go back to the station right now. She needed to be alone, and time to think things over.

Bobby stood there in shock. He didn't know what to think. By the time he realized that Alex had left the room he knew she was already gone. He went outside and hailed a cab. He gave the driver the address that he knew she was headed to: her house.

_And when it rains,  
__Will you always find an escape?  
__Just running away,  
__From all the ones who love you,  
__From everything.  
__You make yourself a bed  
__At the bottom of the blackest hole  
__And you'll sleep 'til May  
__And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore._

Alex stormed into her house. She slammed the door shut and kicked off her shoes. She took off her jacket and threw it at the pegs and missed. As it slid to the floor she turned on the TV, not caring what was on. She needed back round noise.

She sat on the couch and put her elbows on her knees, face in her hands. "God this whole situation just sucks." She said out loud to her empty home.

When Bobby arrived at her home he walked up slowly. _This has to be done. _He told himself. _It can't wait any longer, especially not after that._

He got to the door and just stood there. He knew she was home, the SUV was outside and he could hear the TV. It was just a matter of her letting him in.

He knocked on the door. Silence. He knocked again. Silence. He knocked once more. "Go away, Goren." Alex said sternly from inside.

"Eames, I'm not leaving until you let me in. We need to talk." Bobby said through the door.

After a moment she opened the door a crack. He saw her turn around and head back to the couch. This wasn't going to be easy.

_And oh, oh how could you do it?  
__Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
__And oh, oh I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
__Just long enough to explain?_

Bobby sat down on the chair nearest the couch, but farthest form Alex. He didn't want to push it that hard.

They both sat there in silence.

_Take your time.  
__Take my time._

"Eames, we need to talk. We have so much to talk about. Especially after that-" Alex then cut him off.

"Shut it, Goren." Alex said sharply.

"We can't keep going on like this, Alex. We need to talk." Bobby said softly.

Alex sighed.

_Take these chances to turn it around._  
_Take these chances; we'll make it somehow.  
__And take these chances to turn it around.  
__Just turn it around._

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I shouldn't be acting like this to you. I'm just so…" She breathed. "frustrated."

"I just- what did you mean? Do you want a new partner?" Bobby asked. "I would completely understand. I know I haven't been the… the uh- best lately." He said sadly.

"Oh, Bobby… of course I don't want a new partner." Alex said moving closer to him.

_Oh, how could you do it?  
__Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
__Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
__Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
__Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
__Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
__Oh, oh, I need an ending.  
__So why can't you stay  
__Just long enough to explain?_

"It's just- things haven't been the same lately. I mean- at first I was so angry at you. Then, I thought about it and I knew you were just doing your job. You didn't do it to hurt me at all.

"I think I was just mad at myself too… I guess. I thought I was past crying over Joe. And the tears… they just came, and I couldn't stop them." Alex explained.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said.

"No, there is no reason for you to be. But- just let me finish, please?" Alex asked with no anger in her voice.

He nodded and she continued.

"And about today… I didn't mean it the way it came out. I just meant that it's too late; I know what I want to with my life. I don't _want _to be captain. I _hate _the buddy boy system. I can't stand it. I couldn't deal with that every day. And besides, I like where I am now. Here… with you." Alex finished.

Bobby smiled. "I like it too. I'm so sorry for everything."

Alex nodded. "It's fine. It's mostly my fault, anyway. I've been overly emotional lately."

"Well, you're not alone in that." Bobby laughed.

There was a comfortable silence for a moment. "So, we're okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, we're okay."

**FIN.**


End file.
